Happily Ever After!
by ironicawerewolf
Summary: this is a story about Remy and Dexter getting engaged and married! it was inspried by Hide-And-Go-Seek's amazing story the proposal... i have asked her permission to use it and i hope you enjoy! thanks HGS... i hope every one enjoys!


Happily Ever After

This 1st chapter was inspired from another author's story… she did the story in 3rd person and I will be redoing it in Remy's POV… I will be using some of original writing so it is not all mine… the original author's story is the Proposal by ______... I like her story so much I decided I wanted to complete it… I hope you enjoy… read and review…

Chapter 1- The Proposal (Remy's POV)

After my first semester in school was Chris and Jennifer Anne's wedding. Their wedding was in December and I had just finished my finals. I was one of Jennifer Anne's many bridesmaids. The Truth Squad played for them and it was the first time since I had seen Dexter since I went off to college. We kept in touch thru email, texting, and he called every night before he went on stage. The band was doing really well; they were performing at different colleges across the country. I had now just finished with my second semester of college and it was finally Summer time. The band had about three weeks left on the tour and the next stop was here. I was so excited. Tonight I was meeting him at the student center before the concert. It took me forever to convince Dexter to meet me here, but of course I won. He was late, like always. The door opened and I looked up, but no Dexter. It was some guy from one of my classes. I sat there fidgeting with my purse in my lap. I really missed him but I was also really nervous because what if he met someone else? Maybe he isn't coming because he feels guilty about the other girl and he can't face me. He would have to break up with me over the phone. I pulled out my phone to check and see if I had any missed messages or calls. Nope.

_No, no, no, no. Dexter loves me. He wouldn't fall for another girl, I'm sure. _I tried to calm myself down. These nerves are making me think stupidly. While I was caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that the door opened but I did hear the screaming girls. I looked up to see a massive group of girls surrounding someone. That person was trying to get through but was failing. That's when I saw the mop of un- brushed brown hair, which could only be Dexter's. That's when I stood up and my jealous girlfriend mode kicked in high gear. He finally got through and our eyes met. It seemed like time stood still as we stared at each other. Then some stupid crazed fan knocked into him from behind. He looked behind him trying to figure out why they pushed him. He had a really confused look on his face. Then he turned and looked back at me. He walked slowly toward me, and the groups of girls were still standing behind him watching his every move. Once he got to me he reached up and touched my face and I leaned into his palm. I took the final step so that I was wrapped in him arms and leaning on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his wait. The groups of girls fell silent.

_He's mine! _I said thought and mentally giving them an evil grin.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you more," I whispered back, knowing that it was true. I truly had missed him.

"Liar," he replied.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," he said.

"Liar," I said and we started laughing. He pulled away and I frown. I wasn't done hugging him yet. He laughed and kissed me softly on the lips. Gosh, I missed him.

"Let's go, the guys are waiting," he said and grabbed my hand. We started walking to the crowed which was several feet away. They were all glaring at me and I then let my evil grin show and thought _mine! _I was clear to anyone by the look in my eyes and his hand in mine that he was mine. We walked out the door to the new SUV that replaced the old white van. They were now escorted in this or on there personal bus or plane. They had gotten popular fast. All the guys greeted me as I got in. I had missed them all.

"So, how are our fans here?" John Miller asked when we had gotten in. Gosh, stupid fan girls.

"Well, I walked in and was immediately consumed by a group of girls," Dexter replied grabbing my hand, "But there is only one girl for me and she waited patiently for me to dig my way out."

"Now that's love for you," Ted muttered.

"Hey, she let her boyfriend be mauled over by girls then waited while he basked in the glory of fan hood. Now what girl would let that happen? Only Remy. THAT is love," Lucas said. Dexter squeezed my hand tighter and that ended that stupid topic. The focus for the remainder of the ride was the concert. They were performing in a couple hours.

*********************************************************************

I was standing backstage, wearing the pass Dexter put carefully around my neck.

"If you take this off, you will die, trust me." Dexter said with a very serious voice and I laughed at him. I was very thankful that I had the pass after being repeatedly turned around to make sure I had it. The Truth Squad was on stage. This was the first time I was at one of there concerts in a stadium this big. They looked like they were having fun on stage. Dexter kept glancing at me during the show and every time we made eye contact, I would smile. John Miller looked relaxed and happy on his drums even though he spent most of his time before the concert puking in the bathroom. The others were not far from the bathroom either, just in case. After the first few songs they got into their "mode", all their nervousness forgotten.

They finished the first set and came off stage. Dexter came up to me and kissed me. It was a long good kiss. I went to put my arms around his neck and he was all sweaty and gross.

"Ewww!!!" I squealed, pushing him away. "You're all gross." Dexter started laughing and a stage crew member tossed him a towel. He wiped his face and hair and then tried to kiss me again.

"You're still gross," I said.

"Sorry, but that's what you get for dating a band guy," he said and pulled me closer to him. I hugged him even though he was still all sweaty. We kissed again for a long time, until Dexter pulled away and looked at me sincerely.

"Remy," his voice cracked and he swallowed. He started again. "Remy, I love you," I went to reply but he cut me off, "Hold on, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Remy. I want you to be mine, forever. You're so perfect I can't even explain how perfect you are," he got down on one knee in front of me and reached in his pocket pulling out a small black box. "Remy Starr, will you marry me?" he opened the box and inside was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was perfect. It wasn't too big or showy but beautiful all the same. I was speechless. I couldn't believe this was happening here, of all places a concert, with Dexter all sweaty on one knee. It was perfect.

"Yes," I finally managed to choke out. Dexter smiled and stood up, taking the ring out of the box. He came closer to me, so our bodies were only inches apart. He took my left hand gently in both of his. He held it up between us and slowly put the ring on my third finger. I choked out a laugh and threw my arms around his neck. He held me tightly and kissed me long and hard.

"I love you," we both said at the same time, which made us both smile. Dexter kissed me again until a stage member came up to us and we heard Ted get on the microphone.

"Sorry, but we seemed to have lost our singer," Ted said and the crowd laughed. The stage crew pushed Dexter on stage but he didn't let go of my hand. Why, oh why is he doing this to me? he dragged me on stage after him.

"Dexter, what are you doing?" I said and laughed nervously as the bright lights hit me and I looked out over the huge crowd. Dexter walked straight up to the microphone.

"I asked and she said yes!" he held up my left hand, which he was still holding onto, and the ring sparkled beautifully. "We're getting married!" the crowd went wild and I heard a few cries from some girls in front.

"Whoa, you actually asked her?! I thought you were just messing with us when you said you were going to propose." John Miller spoke into the microphone, not on purpose. Dexter turned and smiled at him. Neither Dexter nor could I, even though I hated being on stage.

"You asked her? Here?! And she said yes?!?" Lucas seemed to be in shock.

"Yes, my man, Lucas. Like you said earlier, she loves me and therefore she said yes!" Dexter said overjoyed. I know exactly how you feel.

"Didn't think you would say yes, Remy," Ted said. I smiled and looked up at Dexter, my fiancé. There is no way I would have said no. Except for once upon a time, when I had my no musicians rule. What a stupid rule? I'm glad I made that exception. As I was looking into Dexter's eyes, the crowd started cheering.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted. Dexter looked down at me and kissed me. It was different then our other kisses because this one was full of joy, excitement, and most of all love. I could hear the crowd going wild. When we finally pulled apart I looked up and smiled at Dexter.

"I love you, now get back to your show," I said letting go of him and walking off stage. I looked back every few seconds and he watched me the entire way. The look in his eyes was the look of love. I really love him. Once I got offstage, Dexter gave me one last smile and turned back to the crowd.

"You have NO idea how nervous I was when I did that," he said and looked back at me and winked. "I'm still trying to believe that she said yes and I finally get to marry her." The crowd cheered and the band started their next set.

After the second set was finished Dexter ran off stage and almost tackled me. I stumbled back a couple steps and he steadied himself before kissing me. He kissed me passionately; he held my neck the way I loved so much, and I held onto him with all my might. We stayed like that until we heard Ted's voice at the microphone again.

"Dexter! Stop kissing your fiancé! You can do that later!" Ted said and the crowd cheered and laughed. Dexter pulled away from me as the same stupid stage crew member came up to us.

"Congratulations, but you really need to get out there," he said as he pushed Dexter toward the stage, handing him a water bottle. He chugged the bottle from me to the microphone. He put it down at his feet.

"Sorry, I'm a young guy in love, what do you expect?" Dexter said and the crowd cheered and laughed. The band started their third and final set. _Best concert ever!_ I thought.

They finished their last song. The crowd went wild and everyone clapped, including me. As I clapped the light hit my ring and it sparkled. There are a lot of things in my life I regret but breaking my no musician rule is defiantly not one of them. I loved Dexter so much, nothing else in the world compared to that. The band said their thank yous and goodnights and walked offstage. Well, except for Dexter, who came running offstage to me. He ran straight into me and this time knocked me over. All the band, stage crew, and Dexter and I busted out laughing.

"Wow, Dexter," John Miller said.

"Still can't believe you said yes, Remy," Ted said while Dexter got up and then helped me up. All the guys agreed with Ted's statement.

"Well, I did and that's all there is to it," I said looking up at Dexter, who now had his arms around my waist. He was looking at me too.

"I love you," Dexter said.

"I love you more," I replied. He went to say more but I put my hand over his mouth. "Nope, you are not aloud to say anymore." The stage crew left and it was just the band and me. The guys started laughing and Dexter was mumbling something under my hand.

"So, what do you guys do after your shows?" I questioned.

"Well, Dexter normally decides where we go," Lucas said.

"Fine I guess he can talk then," I said and removed my hand from over his mouth.

"Thanks and you soooooo don't love me more then I love you!" he said. I slapped his arm. "Ouch!" he said in a playful tone. "Oh, well, about where we are going, there is this club near by that we can check out?" All the guys agree that, that would be cool, so we went back to their hotel room and the guys cleaned up. I just sat on Dexter's bed waiting on them. As soon as they finished getting ready we were going to head to the club.


End file.
